


Kintober Day 8 - Tentacles

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cute, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mating, Merpeople, Oviposition, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 8 of Kinktober - TentaclesHeed all tags and enjoy!
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kintober Day 8 - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite number for my favorite kink. Isn't it wonderful how stuff like this lines up?

Gerard was late. The sun was setting over the water, burning the sky orange and pink. He would have stopped to appreciate it, but he was supposed to be down at the beach half an hour ago. He limped over the sand and hoped that Euna hadn’t left.

When he reached the rocks, he worried that he’d been too late. His shoulders slumped. Their one time a year to meet and he missed it because of a nap. As he was kicking himself for his carelessness, he failed to notice the long, curling limbs that climbed up over the rocks. Something tapped him on his shoulder and before he could turn around, he was barreled into. His attacker had pushed him onto his good hip and he managed to roll over to see who had jumped on him.

“Euna!” Gerard wrapped his arms around the merman once he registered the dark face in front of him. Euna hummed happily, squeezing him with all ten limbs.

“I thought you’d forgotten about me. I worried you found another mate,” the merman mumbled. He nuzzled into Gerard’s beard with a sigh. “I’m glad to see this is not the case.”

“I don’t think I could ever find someone else, dear. Your absence every year only makes me miss you more.” He pressed a kiss to the smooth, salty skin of his mate’s face. The seawater clung to him and in turn soaked into Gerard’s clothes. His hands wandered down Euna’s back, feeling the rough red skin ripple under his fingers. He took one of the tentacles that made up Euna’s lower half in hand and stroked it, feeling the suckers attach to his palm and release, leaving light red marks behind.

Euna crooned against his cheek. His tentacles wrapped tighter around Gerard’s legs and he started to pull at the thick coat the man had donned to protect himself from the cool air.

“Hold on, hold on,” he chuckled. He used his free hand to unzip the jacket, giving Euna an opportunity to get under his shirt. The merman nibbled at his neck and collar bones with his sharp teeth. He sighed, feeling his blood rush south as his body remembered their last meeting.

“I’m not sure I can wait much longer,” Euna whined. His tentacles tugged at the pants that hid his prize. He had waited all year, it was unfair to make the poor thing wait any longer, and Gerard was a bit impatient himself. He unbuttoned his pants and opened the floodgates. Euna’s tentacles immediately slid past the waistband, exploring and pulling down the fabric. Gerard swore he heard the fabric ripping as his mate worked off his pants.

One of the writhing tendrils wrapped around his cock, the suckers pulling lightly at the sensitive skin. The shortest of Euna’s tentacles travelled between his legs. The thin, tapered tip grazed over Gerard’s hole and the man groaned. He clutched Euna’s back, holding him close as finally the hectocotylus wriggled its way inside of him.

Euna shuddered as he finally got what he’d been waiting for. The tendril drove in further, widening with every writhing movement and stretching him. Gerard’s nails dug in as he felt the suckers tug at his inner walls. Euna kept him sated with a tentacle that squeezed rhythmically around his cock. Despite the pressure filling up his ass and pushing against his prostate, he had to keep himself from coming. As good as it felt now, it would feel so much better when Euna finally released inside him.

His good leg hooked over the merman’s rolling hips, encouraging him to go deeper. Gerard arched his back as he was stretched past what a person should be able to take.

“Gods, yes, you’re so good to me,” he groaned. The praise made Euna trill and squeeze him tighter. The free tentacles attached to his skin, wrapping around his legs and teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, trailing up his chest to tug at his nipples. As much as this was about Euna, the merman always took such good care of him. He gasped as one wrapped around his neck, the tip sliding along his jaw.

Euna didn’t speak when they did this but he made his pleasure known in his own ways. His throat vibrated against Gerard’s shoulder, a buzzing sound he couldn’t control but that drove the man crazy. His limbs clutched desperately at his mate’s skin, especially the writhing, needy tendril that fucked into him. It twisted around itself inside Gerard, sucked and pulled at his insides with increasing fervor. His cock was held in a tight grip that kept him on the edge but didn’t let him fall over it. The tip of it slid further down and rubbed over his balls.

Gerard felt the tentacle inside him grow thicker as Euna’s buzzing reached its peak. Finally, the merman released inside him. The first of the tiny eggs burst out of the tentacle and he groaned as the flood followed. Euna shuddered as he filled his mate with his eggs.

The grip on Gerard’s cock loosened and long ropes of cum shot over his belly. He clenched around the limb shooting eggs deep inside him. Thousands of the unfertilized eggs filled him up, leaving his belly slightly distended. Soon after the flow stopped, something else followed. Euan fertilized his eggs with thick, hot jets of cum. He whimpered at the feeling of his mate filling him so perfectly.

Euan collapsed over him, shivering from the toll laying his eggs took. Gerard kissed his forehead and stroked over his shoulders while he recovered. He almost loved this part more than the actual sex 

Two webbed fingers slid through the mess between their bellies and travelled down to his hole. Gerard grunted as they pressed in, adding his cum to the mix. Though Euan didn’t say it explicitly, he got the message clear enough. These were their eggs, fertilized by both of them (though mostly Euan). They wouldn’t see each other for the next twelve months, their children and the detached tentacle that plugged him up the only thing he would have of his mate until their next meeting.

“I love you,” Gerard whispered. He kissed the beautiful, dark face that nuzzled up against him.

“Al’tuet mahl,” the mermaid mumbled back in his native tongue. They laid there until the sun disappeared and the moon took her place in the sky. When Euan’s skin got too dry, when it was late and Gerard’s back started to protest, they parted with one last kiss.

Euan slid back into the ocean while he dressed himself. The hectocotylus inside him would wither up after a few weeks and the eggs would start to grow. A lot of them would be absorbed by their siblings, leaving only a dozen inside him. Gerard could pass off his swollen belly as winter weight and when he travelled down to the ocean in spring he would “lose” the extra pounds suddenly.

That was months from now, though. Gerard hobbled back to his cabin, careful not to agitate the eggs held inside him. His mind was on his love, his mate. Already he wanted next year to come so he could see him again. Euna was surely thinking of him too.


End file.
